The Profiler
by SarcasticRaven
Summary: "My job has never been easy. My coworkers weren't either. But apprently this 'SHIELD' needed me to 'profile' some God from who-knows-where. Doesn't help that all my new 'coworkers' were all so intimidating." Anya was never a people person,but if she wanted to help the Avengers, she had no other choice Steve/Oc
1. Prologue

I'm not very fond of people.

Give me a corpse I will gladly look over it.

Give me a person and I'll just fumble like the socially awkward person I am.

But of course they had to put me in interrogation duty. I was fine with paperwork, but no. _'You're_ the profiler' they said, 'this is _your_ job' they said. But now that I think about it this isn't my job. If I recall correctly Criminal Profiling is the investigation of a crime with the hope of identifying the responsible party, based on crime scene analysis, investigative psychology, and behavioral evidence analysis. Not interrogation.

I'm supposed to _watch_ the interrogation. Not be _in_ _it_.

"So..err.. Miss Craig..? I.. U-Ummm" I stuttered like a twelve-year old kid asking a girl out, I am pathetic.

"I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it again, I don't know anything!" She said getting up as if with finality. Oh great she's heading to the door!

I raced over the room and put my small body in front of the metal door (Which was cold, really cold).

I looked over at the woman. Her faced scrunched up in an annoyed manner.

"What?!" She spat getting even more infuriating than she was before. I gulped, in hopes she couldn't hear my heart beat. My ears turned red, and I was pretty sure my blood pressure was sky-high. She just looked even more annoyed (If that was possible).I took a deep breath to calm myself. My eyes closed, and a determine person took charge of my movements and words.

"That's a nice watch you have there.." I commented smoothly as I regained my composure.

"Er..Thanks..I guess.." I opened my eyes to see her own dart from place to place. Her hands playing with the hem of her skirt and absently touch said watch. I got her now.

"If I recall correctly.." I started as I begin to pace around the small confided room. I guess now I know why they wanted me here.

"Emily had the same one.." I drifted off and looked at her panicked face. Not being smug or anything, but damn,I am good at my job.

* * *

I stared blankly at the paperwork I was assigned. Nothing that I couldn't handle, beats being stuck in a small room, that's for sure. As my hands robotically write at the piece of paper, I feel a hand at the top of my head messing my short brown hair.

"Good job kid!" A male voice laughed, getting louder at my suspense. Adam Brown, the said male, was that guy in the office who either made everyone uncomfortable or made them want to punch him in the face.

"I think I heard you not stutter! For a second at least.." He said, his stupid smirk never leaving his face. My face became pink with embarrassment. I've been working with this man for quite some time. I remember the first time I met him. I've never wanted to kill anyone in 1 minute into meeting them.

"Shut up Brown. "The bored voice of Piper Collins filled the air. Her chocolate- brown eyes rolling at the mild stupidity that was: Adam Brown.

Adam's smirk fell to a grin. He moved over his desk and plopped down on his seat. As he gently propped both his legs up to his desk, he said: "I wasn't the one blabbering like a buffoon an hour ago" he replied smugly, setting his arms behind his head.

A frown set up in my face, I know he's only teasing. But he is right.

Before I could retort with a smart answer indicating, that I wasn't qualified for the job, but I still did a better job, Ethan Moore the computer consultant came in and rapidly sat on his own desk and typed away, like they're was no tomorrow. Taking a look at his disheveled look, a concerned Piper asked: " Something wrong Moore?"

Said man looked up from his glasses, which appeared fogged up, and looked from Piper to Adam, and finally to me.

"Nothing..why do you ask? "He asked rather impassive, almost agitated. Something obviously happened.

Piper cleared her throat and nodded to me.

"Anya would you please?" She ask with a grin plastered on her heart shaped face.

I nodded understanding immediately what she meant, time to work my magic.

"Your palms are sweaty, meaning your rather nervous. Your left eye is twitching. Which means your impassive, something or someone must of caused it. The rings under your eyes indicate that you didn't sleep very well. And your eyes are darting from place to place...Did something happen with Kate?" I asked innocently, seeing as his eyes grew wide and his head hung in shame, I took it as a yes.

At this Adam piped in. His voice almost serious.

"Did she discover your Star Wars collection?"

Ethan only glared at the 35 year-old man, he was used to his persona, but this wasn't the time. I could only shake my head and stare deeply at the paperwork, only two more to go.

"We had a fight.. and it was my fault.." He said ashamed of himself. I looked at the blonde who was only 3 years older than me. He was a sweet guy, it must of been something absurd if he had that look on his face.

"Then apologize. "My dark blonde female cow-worker said with a voice of finality.

"But I-"

"Grow some balls kid, that's how women are: stubborn. Just say you're sorry and bada-bing bada-bom, she's all yours" The black haired man in my right said, relaxing back into his chair. I was almost insulted, but this is Adam Brown, you have to get used to him or you'll go insane.

Ethan threw me a desperate look. Couldn't blame him, these people can have hearts of stone sometimes.

"E-Err..D-Don't look at me! "I replied holding my hands up in defense.

"C'mon Anya! You must know something!"

"You're looking in the wrong place for that kind of advice"

"She's right kid, Virgin Mary here has never gone on a date "Adam replied with his arms still in the back of his head, like a king on his throne. How has he not been fired already?

I shoot him a dirty look (Or something along those lines).Piper only rolled her eyes once more and got up behind the bastard at my right.

Before anyone could think she slapped him upside the head. I wasn't surprised; everyone slapped him upside the head. It was an indication he had from annoying to stupid.

He hissed in pain and glared at his attacker. Said person only smirked in victory and went back to her work.

I smiled; pleased he had shut his dirty pie-hole, and went back to work.

Just another day at the office


	2. This Or That

I am bored.

At work.

See something wrong with that statement? Cause I do..

I am not supposed to be bored at work. I am supposed to be working. And here I am playing World of Warcraft. Running around finishing quests. The thing is I already finished work. I even did my coworkers job. I just hope they don´t get pissed .I´ve done it before, not pretty.

But honestly it isn´t my fault, they´re the ones who didn´t finish they´re paperwork on time. So yeah, shame on them.

¨Good Morning!¨ The chirpy voice of Piper rang around the office. She has always been a morning person. I honestly don´t trust anyone who smiles before 8 am.

¨Hello..¨I replied weakly staring at the light-up pen in my hand.

¨Well somebody´s grumpy¨ She commented, waltzing her way to my desk.I glared at the pen, not really in the mood to hear about anything. She sat in the chair at my right, and crossed her legs.

¨So, tell me what´s up?¨ She asked, her melodious voice ringing an octave higher, which made me cringe. Piper can act either overly happy, or completely bitchy. It depends on the day. Like on Monday, its Monster Piper Monday and on Wednesday is Weepy Piper Wednesday.

¨I'm just..tired..you know¨I explained lamely and slouched on my chair.

¨Tired?You just got here ..¨She said raising a perfect eyebrow.

¨Yes.. at 5 am..Yesterday..¨I said cringing when she suddenly groaned in distate.

¨You´re insane Anya..¨ She stated and walked back to her desk, which held her coffee. If I remember correctly it was Black and had three teaspoons of sugar and tid-bit of milk.

¨Good Morning my fellow coworkers!¨ A happy Ethan chirped almost skipping of joy.

¨Im guessing you and Kate made-up?¨I asked shyly at our blonde technician specialist. He nodded with joy and plopped in his seat with a content sigh. Something in my gut told me that wasn´t the only thing that happened last night, and I honestly do not want to go to details.

¨How was the sex?¨ The voice of Adam drowned in, making me jumped in my seat. He chuckled at my ways and at Ethan´s reddened face.

¨Anya?..¨Asked Piper out of the blue, a rather annoyed face settling in her features.I hope she isn´t going to ask what I think she´s going to ask.

¨Where is my work?¨ She asked irritation radiating out of her like water out of a sponge.

¨And mine?¨

¨Anya, where are all of our work?¨

My face reddened. I was caught like a deer to headlights.

¨I can explain..?¨ I said, sounding more like a question that a statement.

¨For your sake I hope you can¨

* * *

Aaron Webster enjoyed his job. Of course they were moments were he wanted to smash his own skull. Like when Brown decided to get all cocky or flirty with the victims friends .And when his Profiler got all awkward around the suspect made them look pathetic. But all in all his job was pretty good.

Until right now, that is.

¨What exactly do you want?¨ He asked, his nostrils flaring up. He was ready to implode.

¨I need to talk to Miss Rostov, it is very important¨ Said the Agent in front of him for the millionth time, he was getting in his nerves.

¨For what?¨ He asked again his teeth clenching and his left eye twitching.

¨That´s classified, I need Miss Rostov here..¨

Goddammit, he wanted to throw this Agent through the window and make it look like he jumped out! Webster breathed in, out and in again. After finally calming himself for some time he reluctantly got up and walk outside his office, the Agent following him behind.

Aaron Webster enjoyed his job, but sometimes he just wanted to quit.

* * *

¨The Doctor or…Yoda?¨ Asked Ethan with a goofy grin on his face. We were playing another round of ´This or That´. With the both of us being pretty nerdy, we always asked crazy things. Like ´ Would you rather go on an adventure with Merlin or be a Jedi´

Piper got very annoyed by this, Adam too although sometimes he'll join in. Or humiliate us…probably both.

"The Doctor, an adventure with him would be grand.."I replied with a goofy grin of my own. The shocked and disappointed face of Ethan didn't catch me by surprise. He's a Star Wars Nerd, he knows every line of every movie, and he knows what's going to happen every single time. I stopped watching them after he said the First Episode entirely.

"But..Yoda! He's like-"

"Blah, Blah nobody cares! Besides the Doctor kicks Ass!" was the only thing the investigator at my right said, annoyed by his actions Ethan only flipped him the bird and went on his merry way.

"Guys! Guys! You would not believe what I just saw/heard!" Exclaimed a new arrival in our party Madeline Lewis. Madeline, or as others called her Maddie, is out forensics specialist, with expertise in ballistics, digital forensics, and DNA analysis Maddie is the best of the best. Another thing that compliments her is her spunky attitude. The total opposite of me.

"What? What happened?" Asked our curious technician specialist.

"There is a SHIELD Agent, in the house!"She exclaimed with glee, her smile popping out with her white teeth. A SHIELD Agent? What is that? I don't think I've heard of that…

"And they're looking for you Anya!" She stated turning around to face me. For me?

"Wha-" Before I could ask about this mysterious agency, my Boss came rounding around. He looked around for a bit until his gaze met mine. Now I knew I was in deep shit. He came walking faster than the speed of light. Almost floating ( Which is very scary, if you ask me). Another man came behind him, a short man (But still taller than me) in a very trimmed suit, with sunglasses perched on his front pocket, and an ear piece.

Shit. Shit. Shit. What did you do now Anya?!

"Ms. Rostov.." said Webster his eyes tired and his composure slightly falling. A hard day I'm guessing . Let's just hope he doesn't through me out of the brig. In other words, lets pray he doesn't fire me.

"Err…it was Brown!"I rapidly accused earning a 'hey' from said man. My boss only shook his head, "I'm not here to accuse you of anything.."

"Oh.." I replied dumbly, earning a scornful from Adam. Well didn't I feel dumb.

"This is Agent Phil Coulson..He wants to have a word with you.."

I looked at the said Agent , who gave me a warm smile.

"Hello Anastasia Rostov, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.."

I am in deep shit.


	3. Experience

I looked up at the proclaimed SHIELD Agent, and prayed to whoever was out there, to get me out of whatever mess I got myself into. Although I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything. I am just a humble Profiler trying to do her work, why can't people just leave me alone? I know that I am an easy target, but this is ridiculous.

"Ar..Um-I..Hello" I manage to say, my hands absently minded playing with the peculiar strand of hair of mine, which I have noticed has always been perfectly curly. I need to pay more attention.

The Agent sent me a warm, fatherly smile trying to indicate to me that I was not in trouble.

Well it isn't working pal.

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you.."He took a look around my fellow coworkers, "_Alone_ "He finished, waiting for my response. I looked around sending my so called 'friends' a look of distress, which they ignore. Only Maddie giving me a look of encouragement and a thumbs up.

I nodded, standing up and looking around trying to find someplace that might be secluded.

Webster must of felt my distress and motioned the Agent and I toward his office, which I might add, is very dark and small.

I'm guessing today isn't my day.

* * *

I looked around my Bosses' Office, trying to keep myself from fidgeting but failing.

My thoughts ran wild, like a dog at the park. I took a seat near Webster, just in case the Agent decided he wanted to kill me.

Which I doubt, but my paranoia thinks otherwise.

"So..tell me Agent Coulson.." Started my boss, his voice firm and determined to find out what the hell was going on.

"What do you want with _my_ Profiler? "He ended stiffly, his shoulders tensed and his stare fiery like a sour volcano ready to erupt. If Webster cool demeanor is not cool then that means I should be worried which I am, my fingers could not stop picking my hair, my lip almost bleed of how much I was biting into it.

"Miss Rostov here has amazing Deduction skills-"

My Boss scoffed in annoyance, his irritation showing as his brows furrowed together.

"Do you think _I_ don't know that? I hire the_ best_ Agent, Rostov _is_ the best _of_ the best" He replied leaning back at his chair. I am honestly flattered by this. Webster is not a man who gives compliments for free, you have to work like a maniac to get one of those.

The Agent only smiled, with the way he's controlling things I say he has dealt with this type of thing. He nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly why we need her.."He replied smoothly also agreeing with my boss. I honestly felt like I wasn't in the room. Both these men seemed to be discussing me without acknowledging my presence. Something inside me decided to speak up. They could be talking about my life here! I have to say something!

"Err..E-Excuse me?"I spoke breaking their argument short. I looked at the Agent already knowing what I was going to ask I prepared myself.

"What exactly is SHIELD?"I asked getting control of my shyness(momentarily) and looking at the mysterious man in the eye. I need to grow balls one way or another right?

"**Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division** "He stated leaving my mouth should silghtly agape.

The should get paid to learn that name.I don't think I remember it now..

"We are a secret military operation, we're going around and recruiting the most brilliant and talented to help our cause "He states the warm smile still on his face "And you Miss Rostov, are one of them"

I sat they're stunned and ready to freak out. _Brilliant_ and _Talented_?!I mean I'm good at what I do, I get it...But the _best_? I seriously doubt it, they're must be people way better than _me_.

"_Me_? But I'm not so great. I'm pretty sure that there must be better than _me_ "I said gesturing myself and feeling rather confused.

There are so many people in the world and the chose _me_?I should feel smug, but I was just freaking out.

The SHIELD Agent only laughed, he seemed amused at my antics.

Well it it isn't funny pal, you try being an awkward ,paranoid Profiler surrounded by serial killers, _all the time!_

"Your modesty is appreciated, but we have gone through your files-"

"Wait-What?!"

"And you are the best candidate, your deductions skills are truly remarkable.."He replied nodding his head. I am officially freaking out. My face turned pink at his compliment and I looked at Webster hoping he could save me from this madness.

"What exactly do you want?"Webster asked squinting his eyes in suspicion.

The SHIELD Agent sighed in defeat, knowing there was no getting out of this. He intertwined his fingers on his lap and let his warm looked fall. He looked tired, like he's been in a wild goose chase.

My profiler sense told me this wasn't any other serial killer or criminal, whoever this person was, he was causing mild stress.

"They're is a power source called the _Tesseract_, we've been studying it for quite some time, until an incident happened.."He trailed off leaving me to wonder what exactly was this 'incident'.

"What does my employee have to do with this? "Asked a stern Webster tensing even more, he was not only stressed but worried, the lines on his face being the living proof.

"We need to find the person who took the Tesseract, and the only way to do that is to be aware of the _criminals_ movements, they only way to do that is to get the only Profiler that deducts as fast as the wind "He finished sending me a knowing smile.

My face only got redder, being flattered often wasn't really something I was used. But the thing that rather set me off was the way he said criminal.

"Would finding this.. ¨_power source_¨..include taking Rostov out of our facilities? "Asked Webster while said man rubbed his temples trying to calm his nerves.

"I'm afraid so.."Coulson said giving him a sad smile. I looked between them, not really sure of what to do when the silence filled the already tensed air. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"What do you think Rostov? "My Boss asked me lifting his gaze and fixing it upon me.I honestly wasn't sure. I would be filled in a system which I wouldn't be familiar with, my friends/coworkers wouldn't be they're and it could be really weird.

But it also meant I could go in some kind of an adventure. And I hadn't had one of those in a while..

"Well-I..I guess it would be fine with me-B-But what about you guys? I can't just leave you with all the work! "I exclaimed dawning in realization, they can fall back on their work!

My Boss only chuckled at my obvious distress and waved a hand.

"I think we can handle it Rostov, we might not be geniuses, but I think we can handle it.."He explained with a smile on his face. I looked between the two men in the group, not really knowing what to say. I took a deep breath and thought it could get me new experience and I might not get thrown around as if I were only a kid. I got it once from Adam, but when he saw my skills he shut his pie-hole ,unfortunately not everyone is like that, they need more than skill, the need experience.

I looked over at the SHIELD Agent and nodded my head already knowing my choice.

"Alright.. I'll do it.."

I just hope I know what I'm getting into


	4. Man Crush

**Hello!I apologize for not introducing myself earlier in the story, I had no Idea what to say, so I just uploaded without disclaimer or anything.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, only Anya,Piper,Adam,Maddie,Ethan,Webster and Camila**

Lauren:**Thank you for reading!And yeah, is getting really bipolar with me,changing words and such. Good thing you like her character! I am trying to make her likeable, so I'm pleased to hear that someone likes her!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

"Perfect," Said the Agent across from me while getting up. He took out his cell phone and started dialing a number I'm not familiar with.

I exchanged glances with my boss, raising a confused eyebrow and receiving a shrug from him.

"Another Agent would be picking you up tonight at your apartment..Oh and don't worry about your dog, we'll take care of him" He replied, answering my question and leaving me completely deflated.

I have to remember, these are Agents, _Secret Agents_ by the looks of it. I have to be prepare for whatever they throw me. Hopefully nothing sharp or deadly.

"Should I give you my address?..But by the looks of it I'm pretty sure you don't needed.." I answered my own question as I saw a grin grew on his face.

"Only worry about the what you'll be bringing, the other things leave it to us" Huh..that's a new one, usually its the other way around.

"If you say so.." I replied uneasily, standing up from my current seat. Agent Coulson nodded at my direction as he turn his earpiece on.

"Remember 8'o clock sharp" And with those last words and a wave, he left leaving me and my Boss a ton of things to discuss.

* * *

After emerging from the office after a long hour of talking with Webster I sat at my comfy chair, trying to put my thoughts together.

Unfortunately, I was interrupted by a certain spunky forensic specialist, who almost threw me off my chair.

Where is my peace?

"Tell me _everything_!" She screamed directly at my ear, leaving an annoying ringing buzzing around my skull. Just what I need, a headache.

"Classified.."Was my only reply as I massaged my temples. Peace in here is really rare. And when I mean rare I do mean_ rare_.

"Yesh, what are you now a spy?" Asked an amused Adam, I shoot him a glare as he walk toward us. I'm pretty sure there is not a person more smug than this guy. Of course I could be wrong. I'll just have to look into that.

"Anya! You would not believe what he just said! "Exclaimed Ethan with a worried expression crossing his face. My face scrunched up. Heard him? What is Ethan babbling about now?

"What do you mean?" I asked straightening my composure so I seemed straighter. It's a way to make you look more professional, it makes people look up to you. Unless you're me of course, they'll just laugh and call you short-stack.

"What he means is that, when the Agent came out of the office he seemed to be talking on the phone-"

"And he said '_She's on the team, what about Stark?_'!"Interrupted Ethan wailing his arms to and fro. I could only raise an eyebrow, _Stark_? Who's that suppose to be?

"I think you might meet _Tony Stark_! Isn't that amazing!" He exclaimed with glee. Damn, never thought Ethan could be such a fan girl.. I still have no idea who this _Stark _is. A celebrity? A hero of some sorts? If he is one of those than I'm not really surprise of how I don't know him.

First of all I don't go out much, I also don't watch the TV( Unless I'm trying to see if there might be a new Season of Sherlock, which I have not yet be informed of.) Other than that I just watch things in my BluRay.

"Who?"I asked as Ethan's face contorted to one of shock.

"You don't know who _Tony Stark_ is?! "He gasped and held a hand to his chest, geez he acted like this guy was Benedict Cumberbatch or something.

"Not really"

"He's Iron Man! You know an industrialist and master engineer who builds a powered exoskeleton and becomes the technologically advanced superhero!"Exclaimed with glee as his face looked away like a lover-stricken fool.

"Somebody has a Man-Crush.."Stated the only asshole in group who goes by the name Adam. While the others chuckled at his suspense I only sat there, still confused.

Why would they report a famous superhero? Is it really any other criminal were looking for? This is getting really out of hand.

I stared at the laughing group and sighed, Better me than them, right?

"So when will you be leaving?"Asked a concerned Piper as she sat beside me and gained the attention of the group.

"Tonight.."

The room was quiet, with them letting all the given information sink, and me just sitting there wondering what the hell I was going to do.

* * *

"Anya! Wait up!"I turned around to see our pathologist: Camila Stud. Raising an eyebrow and doing as I was told she ran towards me.

Camila was that kind of person you wouldn't want to mess with. With her piercings and many tattoos anyone would get scared. I honestly wasn't, having to be with her for more than just a few hours it gave us time to bond. I discovered she liked a lot of things I did.

So pretty much, we were pretty cool.

"Something wrong?"

"Well first of all you didn't say goodbye-"

"Oh! I'm so sorry-"

"And second of all, I need to give you something.." She said while digging through her backpack which had various monsters drawn to it."Here" I looked at the object I received and threw it back to her hand as fast as I could.

"No thanks!" I replied rapidly, fear attached to my face.

A gun. Of all the things she could of handed me, she had to give me a gun! Is she insane? I can't use a gun! Not only am I too coward to even look at it, but I had no experience with one.

"You need this! Who knows what kind of danger you'll get into!" She exclaimed shoving the weapon right back. I just threw it back at her, and the situation repeated itself for some time. It looked like we were playing 'Hot Potato'.

When she finally got tired of.. whatever we were doing, she took my messenger bag and shoved the gun right in.

"Camila!-"

"Don't you 'Camila' me! That gun is for emergencies! So either you keep it or _you keep it_!"In other words I would have to carry this piece of destruction all around whatever facility I might get stuck in. Great..

"Alright.." She gave me a wink and as we waved goodbye I wondered how I was going to get rid of the stupid gun.

* * *

I stood around nervously, still at the office waiting for Ethan to get back from his coffee break. I need to talk to him, it's of mild importance.

"Anya? What are you still doing here?"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!

"Ethan I need to speak to you, it's important.."I stated nervously, looking around paranoid. Paranoia has its good things. It could keep your defenses up and keep you ready for anything that pops up. The bad things would be that it keeps you up all night staring at the ceiling fan, wondering if they're any ninja assassins waiting for you to sleep so they can slice your through.

Yeah, I really hate having paranoia.

"What's up?"His chirpy self asked as he plopped down his chair.

"I need you to hack SHIELD's computers.."At this he choked on his own saliva ,not the time Ethan.

After a minute or so of him choking, he calmed down and started breathing normally; he gave me an outraged look.

"Why would you want me to do _that_?!"

"I think they're up to something.."I replied looking at him in the eye and staring at him nervously.

"Ugh! You and you're paranoia!"

"I'll introduce you to this Metal Man-"

"It's a deal! And its Iron Man.." Well that was easier than I thought..I stuck out my hand, he took it and we shook it. With the deal made and my new found (But still slightly hidden) courage, I nodded a goodbye and headed towards the door. I'm ready to see whatever the world has installed for me.

Let's just hope this doesn't blow back at my face.


	5. Memory Lane

**Hey Guys!I think I mention this before, but I'll say it again; I am horribly new to this whole brouhaha and I would love some encouregement from the people who alerted this or please leave your thoughts! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers, if I did I would have Robert Downey JR, Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth and Tom in my basement.**

**Thank You for Reading, and Please leave a Review! :)**

* * *

I am officially freaking out.

Of course I would be there's s Super Secret Agency that wants to put my life on danger.

But I'm freaking out more than needed.

I already packed my things and repacked them, over and over again. Scenarios of every kind ran through my head, my clammy hands making my messy brown hair even messier. I don't usually freak out as much as I'm right now. I've been told I was the voice of reason in chaos. But who was my voice of reason?

I sat down in my couch as an episode of Doctor Who ran about in my TV. Why can't I just enjoy one episode of Doctor Who? Who knows it might even be the last episode I'll see, maybe for some time or if my luck is as horrible as I've been told the actual last episode.

As I just sat there absorbing every little detail I got from my TV, my Welsh Corgi, Milo, sat beside the coffee table looking directly at my. I looked at him back, he only turned his head. I swear this dog is smarter than the average. He just stared at me for a minute or so and just walked away. Not even animals want to be in my presence. I mean I wouldn't either but a little encouragement from Milo would be nice.

My stare slipped toward the wall clock. 7:30, only 30 minutes to go. This would either be the fastest 30 minutes in my life or the most torturous. Let's just hope it's not the latter. I looked back at the TV the face of Matt Tenant stared back.

I laid my head back in the cushions my eyes betraying me and slipping towards the clock. 7:30 still, great it'll be 30 excruciating minutes. Just my luck.

Could this really be happening? I mean my life is very hard, not that I'm complaining, I'm content with what I have. But when weird things happened (Which is often) it's because of a victim or a case. But this weird thing is happening because of my skills. My deduction skills have opened many doors in my life, but have also closed many. An example would be my social life and interaction.

High School wasn't terrible, I wasn't picked on, I'm pretty sure I was invisible. I had my few friends. I'm pretty sure they don't remember me, but I can't really say much. The only pebble in the road in my childhood was my sister: Charlotta. Or Charlie, like my parents call her.

To make it shorter I would say she's practically perfect in every way. She got high marks (Although I had a 4.10, but no acknowledgment), she's 5''6 (I'm 5''1, puberty wasn't nice to me at all), her hair is long and luscious (While mine is short and wild) and most important of all she is practically a Goddess in gymnastics.

While I was at home reading, she was at the gym perfecting handsprings, spirals ..you name it. That's why she's the favorite, my mom used to be a gymnast in her time. The best of the best if you will. And since she wanted the legacy to continue she putted her daughters to continue that legacy.

I just fell on my face and got bruises, she on the other hand was a natural. Flexible in every way. So I just decided it wasn't for me and quit. I went back to my books and such. My parents really didn't care, they already had a prodigy.

I honestly couldn't care less. I was a little jealous, like anyone in my position would be. But I just ignored it. What was I going to do? Break my bones for something like that? No thanks, I'll stick with my books.

While I was taking my time going to memory lane, a knock on the door shook me out. I hesitantly got up and went towards the door. I took a few breaths to calm myself and yanked the door open. A serious woman with brown hair held up in a pony tail stared down at me.

"Anastasia Rostov, my name is Maria Hill, I would be escorting you to the Helicarrier" She simply stated. Helicarrier? What in the world is that? Like a helicopter or something?

"Hello.." I greeted weakly. I rapidly grabbed my bag and shut off the TV. I looked back at Milo, who was sleeping soundly in his little bed. This dog is really something. I peeled off my stare and went back to the Agent in my door.

Without saying a word she turned and went directly to the elevator. I fumbled with my keys, closing the door clumsily I ran to the uptight Agent. I was only a few steps behind her but I could see her shoulders tensing slightly.

And I thought I was paranoid.

"Err..so where exactly are we going to..?" I asked my hands shoving themselves in my coat pocket. Goddammit New York.

"The Helicarrier" Well that explains a lot, thank you.

I decided not to push it, I don't need a pissed Agent escorting me. I just wish she would elaborate better. I don't even know what a Helicarrier is.

I gulped, and just followed the agent outside. A black tainted car was stopped in front the building, which I guess it was our way towards the 'Helicarrier'. Agent Hill opened the door and climbed in, waiting for me. I hesitantly stepped forward and eventually got in.

As I saw the shrinking form of my apartment, I sulk over the fact that I won't be able to see the new episode of Walking Dead tonight. Perfect Timing SHIELD, perfect timing.

* * *

**So no Steve yet :/**

**But Don't worry, next Chapter for sure will have our Favorite superhero! **

**So please leave a Review and any Recomendations you have. Hope you enjoyed it!**

***SarcasticRaven**


	6. Insurance

**Hello my fellow readers! Welcome to Chapter 6 of The Profiler!I honestly thought I wouldn't get so so many shit going on my life and homework and such. Really frustrating! **

**So this Chapter will be a little longer than usual,because I just love you all (Even though you don't review ~Insert Sad face here~)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers, if I did I would probably be living in a fucking mansion. But I'm not.. Well as far as you know..**

**Thank You for Reading And Please For the Love Of Everything that is Good, Leave a Review! :)**

* * *

_"You know Anastasia, when I was your age I wasn't one for dancing either.. ."My Grandmother told me, her wrinkled face looking down upon me as I stared at my sister and her date. On her slim body was a beautiful blue dress that made her blue eyes stand out. _

_"At least you got asked.."I said while I sulked in the staircase staring at my parents smiling face as they took pictures._

_My Grandmother looked at me with a smile and sat next to me. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly._

_"Don't worry dear, one day you'll get a fine gentleman" I frowned slightly at this and shook my head._

_"It's not that.." I explained drifting my eyes towards the older woman._

_"I just want to be normal..I don't want to be able to tell if you just had a dump by the way you talk.."I replied simply, looking back at my sister as she talked lively with her date._

_My Grandmother laughed and shook her head. Her green eyes light up in amusement._

_"Don't be normal," She started her gaze drifting into a memory."It's boring and unoriginal," I looked at her with big eyes."Now how about we play some chess?" She asked with a grin her frame standing up from the staircase._

_I grinned back and followed her to the living room, with what might be the most challenging game of chess._

"Get up.."A voice woke me up from my cat nap in the car. The voice belonged to none other than Maria Hill, the agent who looks and speaks as if there was a stick up her butt.

I reluctantly got up and followed her out of the car. My eyes drifted towards a jet stationed in the middle of the runway. So I'm guessing this thing would get me to the Helicarrier, or whatever. The Agent walked toward the small jet and disappeared. Such a great guide she is. I just hope not every other agent is like this.

"Miss Rostov, this way please" A man in a suit said as he came out of nowhere. I jumped slightly at his sneaky was, but followed him nonetheless. He lead me to where Agent Hill had scurried off to and set my things in a seat.

"Make yourself at home, the jet will set off in 10 minutes" He stated and as fast as he came he left. What am I suppose to do now? Stare at the window? Couldn't they at least give me something to entertain myself with?

Apparently not since I'm here all alone in a jet.

I took an exasperated sigh and brought my legs up to my chest. My thoughts went back to the dream I had earlier. What was that all about? It was a memory that I know. But why would my subconscious go all the way to remind me of the day of the dance?

I might be overanalyzing things, but it's really trivial. I hardly dream, and when I do its either memories like the one I had or nightmares. Which I haven't had in a long time.

This memory was very livid. It had my Grandmother, whom I haven't thought of in a long time. My Grandma was a very unique and important person in my life.

She was wise and knew what to say. I miss her a lot, after her passing I didn't really had anyone to share very personal things. Of course that passed when I joined the team. They're my family now.

Before I could keep going through my thoughts, the jet started. I looked out of the window expecting to see a crew, but to my surprise there wasn't any just the pavement.

I looked to were the Pilots should be and shuffled to get on my feet. I struggled towards the front of the jet, but made it. Before I could say a word a conversation entered my ears and my curiosity got the better of me. I stood there listening to Agent Hill and the Pilot speak. Eavesdropping isn't a hobby of mine, but my life might be in danger, so it won't hurt right?

"What do you think Fury wants with her?" Asked the pilot as he turned on some switches.

"I don't know, and I don't care; As long as she does her work and doesn't mess up, "She replied coldly. I love you too Agent.

"Let's hope it goes that way." He replied leaning back on his chair."What about the others?" Others? They're others? That doesn't sound good.

"Romanov is taking care of Banner, and Coulson is with Captain Rogers"

"Any news on Stark?" She scoffed at him and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You know how he is," Was her replied as she glared at the pilot who shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Right, he runs on Stark Time.." I decided it was time to end the eavesdropping there, since this conversation was going nowhere. So I headed back to my seat and let the information sink. Other people? What was this case? Is this even a case? Feels more like a mission if you ask me..

This whole thing is getting really weird.

* * *

I've mentioned it before and I'll say it again.

I am not good with people.

I am not good with chit-chat, maybe an intellectual conversation. But a social one? Nope.

But apparently Agent Hill wanted to sit in front of me, which made me fidget. God, this woman is terrifying. Her gaze was cold like ice. Maybe she's like this with everyone? Or maybe it's only with me..

If that's the case, then this might not go so well.

Before I could utter a single word, she hastily shoved some Files into my hands. I looked at them curiously and stared back at her.

"Those are the files of the people who you'll be working with" She said and without another word she left. This woman…

I opened the files only to choke on my saliva. What stared back at me was a really big and green (That's right green) monster. With only one look I could make it out to be The Hulk. Of course I knew who The Hulk was, he kind of destroyed New York City… and Adams car. He was really pissed that day._ Bruce Banner_ is his name..I stared at the picture of the so called Hulk to see a man with a very shy look on his. This was Hulk? This was the man that made Adam buy _Geico Car Insurance_?

I shook my head and kept passing the pages to find the face of _'Tony Stark'_ the guy Ethan was Man- Crushing on. By the looks of it this guy is a genius and very cocky. I hope we don't cross paths, which would be really embarrassing in my part.

The next person I saw was a woman named _Natasha Romanov_, who's Russian .Two Russians in one place? That's a rarity..Other than my family I haven't seen any Russians in a while. Her nationality was the only thing in the file. Everything else was blacked out. I'm guessing she's a spy. A Russian spy, where have I seen that?

I passed the face of the Red- headed spy to the face of a long blonde haired man and a scruffy face. What in the world.._Thor_…isn't that the God of Thunder in Norse Mythology? Is this some kind of joke? I decided to skip that one; I am not going over a headache for whatever that was.

My hands rapidly pass the page only to find another profile completely black, another spy? What's next? A Samurai? (Although..That'd be pretty awesome..) This time the spy was a male, with light brown hair and glasses on his face. _Clint Barton_

The next face seems vaguely familiar. A man with blonde hair and a cut clean haircut. His baby blue eyes shined over the flash of the camera. I looked over his profile and read a small paragraph. The one paragraph made me gasp in shock. _Captain America_.

What in the world have I gotten myself into?! I need to get out of whatever this is!

Why don't we revise our findings, yes? A giant green rage monster, a billionaire playboy, a Russian spy, another spy, a freaking Norse God, a Super Soldier from the 40's and me. See something out of place? Yes that would be me.

I'm not a superhero, why in the world do they want me here? I mean they said my deductions skills, but seriously! I need to get out of here..

"Rostov," a voice snapped me out of my panicked state

"Wha-"

"We've arrived.." The voice that belonged to none other than Agent Hill stated. Her stance proud and defiant. Mine on the other hand.. weak and scared like a puppy.

"Right.." I replied shakily getting up and following her out of the jet. Why couldn't I just say no?

I walked away from the jet and slowly followed Agent Hill who made her way towards a familiar red-head. I'm guessing this was the Russian spy Natasha Romanov. As I looked at my surroundings I was surprised to find myself in the middle of the ocean. Jets, airplanes and helicopters flooded the giant courtyard which was swarming with Agents running about.

"Romanov, this is Anastasia Rostov, Rostov; Natasha Romanov, she will be escorting you from now on." She nodded at both of us and left with more important business in her hands. Don't leave! I thought we had a bond Maria!

"The famous Rostov, pleasure to meet you.." Greeted the Russian super- spy while she stuck her hand out. I nervously looked back at the spot Agent Hill had occupied and back at the spy's hand. Nervously I shook it with her and nodded.

"H-Hello.." I squeaked out looking at my shoes like they suddenly became interesting.

" So another Russian.. Thought SHIELD would get sick of those.." She replied nonchalantly as she pointed towards a two men who were standing close to edge looking at the sea. As we got closer I could see the figure of.. Oh man.. _The Hulk and Captain America_, or Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers. Someone throw me off this cruise ship of hell!

"Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers-" Oh Great! HE's a Doctor!"Meet Anastasia Rostov, our Profiler" Our Profiler? Did I sell my soul to these people? Oh God please help me..

"Hi.."Was my only greeting as I stared shockingly at the floor.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They Told me both of you would be coming" He greeted shyly sticking his hand out for the Captain and me.

"Word is you can find the cube "Replied Rogers shaking his hand and nodding towards him. Cube? He means the _Tesseract?_ I thought it would be more like a sphere..I'm kind of disappointed..

"Is that the only word on me?"Asked the now nervous Dr. Banner. Now I feel pretty bad. I judged him before even meeting, I remember how much I hated that as a kid.

"The only word I care about" Recovered Rogers and firm look on his face.

"Must be strange to both of you.. all of this" Stated the Doctor as he looked around what I presume was the Helicarrier.

"Well this is actually kind of familiar.."

I shook my head, and looked towards the never ending ocean. "This is probably the strangest thing I've ever seen..Not all the Sci- Fi movies can compare to this.."I muttered to myself, but apparently was heard by Bruce because I heard him chuckled. Good thing you find my lost state amusing..

"I read your file Anastasia-"

"Anya..please call me Anya.." I interrupted hastily. My ridiculous long name will not be mention. It's like a taboo back in the office. Say it three times and I'll appear behind you telling you that your period is due tomorrow.

He nodded, his shy smile never leaving his face. "Anya, as I said, I read your file, it's really impressive..and for a young woman like yourself.." I simply nodded in acknowledgement, I've been told hundreds of times and I still don't find it impressive at all..

"I also read your file" I replied looking back at the curly haired man. His face contorted uncomfortably, not liking where the subject was going.

"It's very impressive and interesting, your research on gamma radiation that is, a friend of mine couldn't put your book down for a second" It's true, Maddie was pretty much addicted, She said once something about marrying Bruce one day.

"And you sorta stepped on one of my coworkers car-"

"I'm so-"

"Don't worry..It was kinda funny.. He was running around the office screaming curses and something about a huge green man stepping on his car and throwing it all the way to Central Park.."I babbled on explaining the humorous day."You kinda made my day.."I said shyly looking up at his surprised face, the Captain looking very confused. I wanted to laugh, but decided against it.

"Gentlemen, and Anya, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath" Stated Natasha as she stepped away a little. I looked at my surroundings as the Helicarrier started to shake. Is this thing going to take off?

"Is this a submarine?" Asked a still confused Captain as he looked around.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Stated Bruce as both of them stepped forward the edge and stared in awe as it starts to lift into the air.

"Oh, no. This is much worse"

I feel your pain Doctor.. I feel your pain.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Leave your thoughts please! :)**

**~SarcasticRaven**


	7. Under Pressure

**Hello my Lovely readers! Sorry for the wait, this week has been full of test here and there and practically everywhere. My Physics teacher is such a bitch, she pissess me off.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers, if I did I would have made Chris Evans my husband right about now.**

**Hope you Enjoy, and Leave your thoughts and Suggestions!:)**

* * *

I looked around in awe. My mouth slightly agape and my gaze never staying in one place.

Not too shabby SHIELD, not shabby at all.

If anything they should donate some money to us. The cubicles can get slightly uncomfortable.

The Agents were running about, some working on the computers, others fast walking here and there. It was exactly like a movie. The only difference is that this whole thing is true. As true as the superheroes I'll be working with and as true as that African American with an eye patch.

"Gentlemen..Rostov" He nodded towards us, his hands behind his back and his remaining good eye supervised the crew. I looked at him curiously as he descended slowly from his position and walked toward us.

"Thank you for coming Doctor, Rostov."He added while his black clothes billowed around him. If this isn't the boss of this operation, I'm kinda scared to know who is..

"Thank you for asking nicely.." Responded Doctor Banner; nervously adding: "So, uh...how long am I staying?" He asked, his eyes shifting around the room.

"After we find the Tesseract, you're in the clear" He nodded to the Doctor.

"Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Said Agent Coulson as he stepped besides his boss. He sent me a small smile before returning to his natural seriousness.

"That's still not going to find them in time" Stated Natasha as she looked between the men.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"Explained the Doctor his eyebrows knitted together, and his gaze deeply in thought.

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."The super spy nodded and walked towards his lab.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." She added as they left only leaving the Captain, I and the big tall man in front of me.

The said man turned to me his gaze intimidating scaring me the crap out. Are all these people like this? I mean I understand they have no other choice, but a grin once in a while doesn't hurt.

"Rostov, I believe we haven't met yet. My name is Nick Fury, I'm the director of this operation" Nick Fury? Suits him. I don't think I want to feel his Fury..

"Er.. Yeah, Hi.."I greeted nervously my eyebrows high and my stare confused.

"We are fixing your working quarters , you will be able to work in there when it is finished, but for now.." Fury pointed towards the main table, which you could see the whole crew from. Well as long as nobody disturbed me I'm fine with everything.

"Alright, do you have any photos or video of..the suspect?" I asked faltering a little bit. Not knowing his name is giving me some disadvantage.

"His names Loki, were trying to track him as we speak, we need help guessing his next move" He said retrieving a laptop . Wait, did he say his name is Loki? And that Thor guy from the file..

"Did-a.. Did you say Loki?"

"That's right, Thor's brother.. The God of Mischief" He stated as he set down the grey laptop.

"You're kidding.. right?" I asked carefully, my eyebrows knitted together and my voice shaky. This has to be some kind of joke. He turned his head slowly, a look on his face that looked too serious for my liking. He's definitely not kidding.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"I guess that's a no.."I replied rapidly taking the laptop and hitting the play button.

In the screen it showed a pale man with black hair,(That resembled Snape greatly) with a staff. His face was scrunched up in arrogance as he strolled towards Fury.

_"Please don't. I still need that." _He said as his hand came out to reach the briefcase Fury was holding.

_"This doesn't have to get any messier." _Replied Fury, his hand holding the Tesseract dearly.

_"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."_

_"Loki? Brother of Thor?" _Asked a Doctor as he got up from his position on the floor.

_"We have no quarrel with your people"_ Ignored Fury as his glare almost burnt through the suspect.

_"An ant has no a quarrel with a boot"_ Damn, want some ice with that burn?

_"You planning to step on us?" _Asked a now furious Director.

_"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free" _

_ "Free from what?" _Asked Fury as his eyes narrowed towards the God in front of him.

_"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..."_ He turned towards the Doctor who was behind him. He pointed his spear at his chest and practically brainwashed him. The Doctors eyes turned blue and the color drained from his face.

_"You will know peace" _Ended the God his face showing a triumphant smirk.

Right at that moment the screen turned black and I turned my gaze to the Director, who seemed to be waiting on me.

"As you can see he turned one of our Scientist into his personal slave," I nodded vigorously and straightened up.

"I see why you called us in, this guy is nuts.." Grimaced Rogers his eyes still staring at the laptop.

"This is one interesting character.." I piped in gaining looks from the three men."The way he speaks, moves, even his stance is defiant."

"Can you tell his next move?"

"I can't say I do, but I can give you some kind of hint.." I bargained weakly.

"It's better than nothing" Said the Director, his gaze desperate and needy.

I stared back at the blank laptop organizing my thoughts and theories. This is seriously one interesting criminal; I don't think I've seen one like this. Most try to hide and are very cocky when it came to things like these. They sent riddles and messages, they were hard to decipher.

Loki on the other hand was very forward. He knows what he wants. And he's not going to get stopped so easily.

"He's smart, he's cunning and he knows what he's doing.." I started, my gaze glued to the floor as I paced around the small deck.

"He's a man with a plan…And that's not very good, considering he's-"

"A psychopath" Interrupted Fury as he watched my every move.

"Not exactly… but close.." I explained motioning with my hands the characteristics of the God of Mischief.

" He has a patient and observant look on his face…We have to be on our toes with him around"

Fury nodded, letting the new information sink in as he lifted himself.

"We have more footage of Loki, if you need to get more information, the laptop is right there.."He added as he turned around and left me with the Captain and Coulson.

I looked at the laptop set in front of me. It was high tech, that's for sure. It looks even more advanced than a Mac. It must of cost some money. Or maybe they built it here?

Before I could ponder on the mystery that is SHIELD, my phone rang.

_Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets_

It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out  
Tomorrow gets me higher  
Pressure on people - people on streets

The voice of Freddie Mercury woke me up from my thoughts. As I looked through all of my pockets I could see the confused face of Captain Rogers, who searched for the sound of my cell phone. On the other hand we had Agent Coulson looking very amused.

I took the small rectangular object out of my left pocket. The face of my coworker Ethan greeted me. I rapidly unlocked the phone and raised it to my ear.

"Hello?"

_"__Anya? We need to talk!"_ That's a nice way to greet your friends. How do you greet your girlfriend? _"You would never guess what I found!"_He exclaimed gleefully.

"Already?" I asked impressed of how fast the you technician could work.

_"__Yup! And you wouldn't believe the stuff I found.."_

I involuntary gulped. That didn't sound good.

"G-Go ahead.."

_"__They've been stalking you.."_

"..What.."

_"__Exactly, it's so creepy! You should see the photos they have of you!" _

"No thanks..Anything else?" I asked shakily. Honestly I'm not as surprised as I should be, SHIELD is sneaky .Really sneaky.

_"__Not really...WAIT! I forgot, there's a secret file here, it seems they're doing something …keep an eye out for anything Anya, this is getting really dangerous" _I nodded to myself agreeing with my companion. If the things I have seen are gonna get worse, then I should really pay more attention.

"I will..thanks.." I replied softly

_"__No Problem! I'll call if I find anything.."_

"Okay thanks again, Bye"

"Later!" The click of a button made me realize he hung up. I hastily put my phone in my pocket. If I knew anything about Government Secret Agencies it's that they are always up to no good. As turns I caught up to the conversation Agent Coulson and the Captain were having.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Coulson said nervously as he shifted in his seat.

"No, no. It's fine.." Rogers replied calmly.

"It's a vintage set."Explained the Agent." It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..."

I'm guessing he's a fan. I don't blame him though; my dad is a huge fan. Always been, always will be. He doesn't care that it might ruin his Russian image, he will happily squeal like a fan girl if he ever saw Steve.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match! Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent!" An agent exclaimed. I looked at the monitor and the face of the 'God of Mischief' stared back his cold eyes and set jaw just screamed 'I have an evil plan'.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." The agent pursed his lips and furrowed his brows in confusion.

It's pretty obvious he's planning something sneaky, he's the God of Mischief people! If anything he has a joker under his sleeve! The worst part is that I have to be the one to unmask his 'evil plan'.

"Captain, you're up." Fury said nodding his head towards the said Captain. Rogers got up and went to 'suit up' if you could call it that.

"Rostov, you will also be heading out.."

"W-What?!" I exclaimed in outrage, my face flushed and my hands got all shaky. This will not end well.

" I'm sorry, b-but I'll get killed! I don't know how to fight! I don't even know how to shoot a gun!"

"That won't be necessary, you will just have to analyze Loki"

Why did that just makes me feel even worse?

* * *

**Hope YOU LIKED IT! Leave a Review Please, and have a nice day! :)**

**~SarcasticRaven**


End file.
